Return to Me
by MsRainey
Summary: Based on movie, Return to Me. Cloti. CloudxTifa. Tifa needs a heart transplant. Cloud needs mending. Some RenoYuffie CidShera
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Return to Me_

_A/N: Yet another fluffy story! It's a CLOTI! Enjoy!_

-

-

-

-

-

"If I don't make it out, tell everyone, I love them... especially De- Den-." The pale woman coughed and breathed deeply, haggardly.

"Shh. Don't talk like that! You'll wake up tomorrow with a new heart, and everything will be great, you'll see!" Her younger friend said.

-

"Cloud, did you make sure to take Red out?"

The blonde chuckled and went up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, he made it very clear to me about his needs to relieve himself."

The brunette turned around and smiled widely at her husband, her green eyes gleaming into his bright blue ones. She nervously bit her lip.

"Do you think I'll do good?"

He smiled gently and twirled her hair around his finger. "You're going to do great, I promise."

She smiled reassured and went on to brush her hair and put on her pink dress. She was giving a speech about needing to rebuild the Orphanage, to have it built bigger, so that more of the homeless children would have a place to be raised properly.

-

"I'm very sorry, but we still haven't found any donors for her." Dr. Shalua informed the group sitting in the waiting room.

The youngest, loudest, of the adults stood up and faced her "family".

"She'll be fine. I know she will!" Her husband sighed and ran a hand through his fire colored locks. She sighed diligently and faced the gloomy group. "I know she will. Just watch."

-

"Goodness, I was so nervous. How did I do?" The 26 year old asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and walked her to the dance floor.

"You were amazing." He danced slowly, causing her smile to widen slightly.

_Return to me_

_Oh my dear I am so lonely_

_Hurry back, hurry back_

_Oh my love hurry back_

_I am yours_

"You don't need to kiss up Strife." She giggled. He twirled her before kissing her forehead.

"You're always amazing."

She raised a brow and smirked. "Are you flirting with me?"

_Return to me_

_For my heart wants you only_

_Hurry home, hurry home_

_Won't you please hurry home_

_To my heart_

"Maybe."

-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The two gruff men looked up from filling their orders and turned their vision toward the phone. The larger one ran toward it and picked it up.

"You've got one don't ya? You found a heart!?"

Dr. Shalua's voice entered through the phone and the other man fought to put his ear to the receiver so he could hear.

"Damnit what's she sayin'?"

"Shut your mouth foo! I'm tryin' ta hear!"

Hanging up the phone with his gun arm, he turned to the blonde next to him grinning. "They found a heart. Call Yuffie and Reno up, let 'em know what's goin' down, and tell 'em I'm at the Hospital."

"Now wait a second Barret, I'm goin' with ya." With that the man walked out of the kitchen and into the Bar/Restaurant.

"Alright! Everyone out! We're closin'!"

"I'll meet ya at the Hospital Cid."

-

"We've got a 26 year old. Female. Involved in a car crash from drunk driver Sephiroth Hojo. Trauma to the head. Broken bones. Surgery needed now!"

Cloud ran alongside the nurses and Doctors who were rushing his wife to surgery. One nurse pulled him aside. "I'm sorry Sir, you can't go in there."

"But that's my wife!"

"I'm sorry." With that she ran behind the doors and left the man to run the things happening over and over, repeatedly through his mind.

"Aeris." He whispered.

_My darling_

_If I hurt you, I'm sorry_

_Please forgive me_

_-_

"Clear!"

The surgeons worked hard and fast, hoping to revive a life.

"Clear!"

The machine whirred. The line went flat.

-

"Oh man," Cloud's best friend whispered, walking his best friend inside. Cloud remained silent.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed, then grabbed his friend and hugged him.

The blonde blinked and hugged him back. "Thanks Zack."

Zack nodded and let a few tears lose. "She was a wonderful person." With that, he said goodbye and walked out, promising Cloud he would see him tomorrow.

Red sensed something bad and just lay his head on Cloud's lap. No longer strong enough to hold his emotions, he wept long into the night before he fell asleep.

-

"Clear!"

The surgeons worked hard and fast, hoping to revive a life.

"Clear!"

The machine whirred. The line echoed in a glorious beat of a heart.

-

Tifa Lockhart opened her eyes.

-

Cloud Strife opened his eyes.

_And please say you'll be mine_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_My new fic! I watched the movie earlier today and just had to write it! I love it so much, one of the best romance movies evah! If you've never seen it, I suggest you do. _

_**Return to Me**, featuring Minnie Driver and David Duchovny._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Return to Me_

_A/N: I updated fast since my son fell asleep early and I'm really bored. If you've seen the movie, you'll notice in some parts I used the same lines, but it's only because I love them too much to tweak! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R/R!!!!! I love you reviewers! _

-

-

-

-

-

**2 and a Half Years Later**

The light of the sun peaked through her window and onto her eyes, causing her to stir and wake up. Tifa sighed and smiled when she heard the loud clang of pots and pans downstairs, followed along with a few curses.

Before throwing on her white shirt, she traced the 10 inch scar that trailed from the middle of her collar bone to just below the middle of her breasts. Truth be told, she was overly embarrassed of it. Yet, she felt guilty for feeling embarrassed because it symbolized the reason she was alive.

Alive because someone else was dead.

A knock brought her focus to the door and she threw her shirt on, making sure it covered her scar completely before opening the knob.

There stood four children: 9 year old Denzel, who she had been having trouble to adopt, 6 year old Marlene and 5 year old Ami and her twin brother Benji.

"Hiya Auntie Tifa!" Marlene smiled and hugged the older woman around the waist. Denzel and Ami followed suite and the 27 year old couldn't help but giggle.

"Good morning! Ami, is your Mom with you or your Daddy?"

"Daddy. He came ta talk to Uncle Vinnie. Someting 'bout 'crazy woman troubles'." Tifa laughed and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Alright, well Marlene and Denzel, the two of you go get ready to clean up your room and get ready for the day. Alright?" She asked receiving nods. The two girls and Benji scampered away downstairs and Tifa watched and her 'son' tugged on her shorts.

"Mom?" She knelt down and brushed her hand through his hair.

"Yes?"

"We're still gonna go to the Orphanage today... right?" He kept his head lowered. Denzel had always wanted to have a mother and thought Tifa was an angel when she picked him up off the streets from the rain when he was only 6. He knew then and there that he wanted her to be his mommy.

Tifa smiled and hugged him close. "Of course we are. I'll never give up on you Denzel." She released him and saw that he now had a very large smile on his face. "Aunt Yuffie is coming over later to take us."

He nodded and ran down the stairs to follow the other children.

Checking herself one lat time Tifa walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled seeing Shera grab the cigarette out of Cid's mouth and throwing it in the sink.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted, getting everybody to turn their gaze on her. They all said good morning. She walked up to Reno and Vincent.

"Hey guys." She picked a piece of toast of Vincent's plate and nibbled on it. "Reno, when is Yuffie coming?"

He frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, she hasn't told me anything. She's kinda not speaking to me right now."

Tifa raised her eyebrow. "What did you do now?"

"I forgot our anniversary." He raised his hands up. "But how could I remember?! With Ami and Benji and with having Lena 7 months ago, it's been hectic!"

Tifa gave him a sympathetic smile before whacking him on the head.

"What's your problem yo?!"

"You idiot! She reminded you over three times this week about it!"

Reno's eyes widened. "When!? I don't remember!"

Barret set a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of Tifa. "Oh shuddup and let Tifa eat her food. It's not her problem your dumber than a set 'o nails!"

Reno turned his gaze to the darker man. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever." Barret turned toward Tifa and pulled a chair up. "Tifa, make sure you watch out for Marlene when ya all go out today, and make sure you take a coat so ya won't get sick or nothin' and-"

"For fuck's sake! She's not a kid, she can take care of herself!" Cid yelled.

"Cid! Language!" Shera scolded.

Barret glared at the other man and Tifa saw Barret move his lips to say something before she cut in, not having enough time to watch an argument erupt.

"Guys! Guys! I'm fine! The kids are going to be fine. Yuffie is going to be fine when Reno apologizes-"

"Hey!"

"-Everything is fine. Alright? Now I don't have time for your little squabble this morning, I've got to go try and adopt Denzel again and mail my letter! So, I thank you all for worrying about me, but I have to call Yuffie."

As if on cue, the young Wutaian walked through the kitchen door holding a crying Lena.

"Hey everyone." She gave Reno a glare, which he sulked at, and turned to Tifa. "Okay, lemme just get her changed before we go."

Tifa nodded and heard the other children burst in, their voices loud and energetic.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ami and Benji yelled running to their mother. Yuffie smiled brightly and knelt down to kiss their heads.

"Are you guys ready?" They nodded.

"We're gonna go to the zoo afterwards, right Mommy?" Ami asked tugging on Yuffie's shorts.

"Of course! But, let me go change your sister's diaper, kay?"

-

Walking out of the office, Tifa slammed the door and marched to the waiting room. On the way there she passed a two men and stopped suddenly, feeling a fluttering sensation in her chest.

Shaking her head she continued walking. How dare that man! Rufus Shinra, saying she needed a husband to raise a child. She was perfectly capable of taking care of Denzel by herself!

As she entered the waiting room she met Denzel's eyes and his smile turned into a frown.

"They didn't let you...huh?"

Tifa sighed shakily before kneeling in front of him, pulling him close in a tight hug. "I promise you Denzel. I promise you we'll get through this. I promise."

-

Cloud walked to Rufus' office, Zack in tow, and burst through the door.

"Listen Shinra," He said sternly, "I'm going to add on to this building whether you like it or not!"

Zack groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to make it bigger for the children. I don't care about the money, I'm doing this for my wife! Understand? There will be plenty of room for your godforsaken playground, alright?!"

Rufus looked at him in shock and nodded.

Cloud stormed out of the room and heard Zack apologize to the Building's owner.

"Great," Zack said, coming up behind Cloud. "Now I'm gonna have to go in there and fix that whole mess."

Cloud glanced at his friend and sighed, starting to walk to the exit.

"Alright," Zack said following him. "Tomorrow, you gotta hang with me." Cloud gave him a skeptical look. "Fine, her name's Priscilla, she's got a great body."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, she loves kids. Plus, she's got a great body." He added. Cloud gave him a blank look.

"Look, I'm just tryin' to help you out man." He added.

Cloud looked at the floor then continued his way to the exit.

-

Reno looked over his magazine in his apartment while having Ami on his lap. Yuffie put Lena in her high chair and huffed at Reno, seeing the mess on the table.

"Reno, do mind helping out!?" She yelled, then turned her head toward the living room. "Benji, you and Denzel get off that PS3 now and wash up for dinner! Marlene, stop playing the piano please!" She glanced at her husband again, seeing that he hadn't moved from his spot, and grit her teeth.

"Reno, help out!"

He looked up. "I am."

"No, you're reading, now change Lena's diaper."

Tifa walked in the room and saw the two bickering. "Hey, what's going on?"

Yuffie threw the rag on the table and started picking up the puzzle pieces and throwing them in the box. "I've been asking Reno to help out," She glanced again at Reno to see he was still reading and growled.

Tifa picked Lena out of her highchair and went to change her diaper.

"Teef, I've got it." Reno said putting his beer on the table.

"Great," Yuffie muttered, throwing the puzzle pieces more forcefully in the box. Reno frowned at his wife.

"Babe,"

"What!?" She snapped. He leaned forward and said in a low voice,

"I invited someone over, you know for Tifa to meet." Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Reno!"

"What?" He asked shrugging, "He's a nice guy."

"Who?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He rubbed the back of his head and adjusted Ami on his lap. "Rude."

"Rude!?" She screamed before she lowered her voice. "Rude? Reno, he just lost his job and his house!"

"Well," He started guiltily, before Yuffie interrupted him.

"He's practically a hobo!"

Tifa walked into the dining room and set Lena back in her highchair, before noticing the couple tense up. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"Reno here invited someone over for you as a blind date!" Yuffie said lifting her hands up in the air.

"What?!" Tifa yelled, caught off guard, before searching for her sweater. "Oh dear, I can't find my sweater."

"Auntie Tifa?" Ami asked from the table. "Do you hate hobos?"

"Of course not sweetheart." She said digging through the couch.

"'Cause if you do, you'll go straight to hell." Ami giggled as Reno chocked on his beer and covered her mouth.

Yuffie pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips again. "Great, that's just great. You taught her the word hell,"

"No I didn't, she got that from you! Didn't she Ami?"

Yuffie dropped the rag on the floor and glared. "I have never said hell, you son of a bitch."

The doorbell rang and Reno jumped at the sound. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit!" Ami repeated giggling, before he covered her mouth once more and put her fiery red hair behind her ears.

"Everyone just calm down!" He yelled at the screaming kids and a frantic Tifa, who was still searching for her sweater. Yuffie wiped the drool from Lena and sighed.

Reno picked Benji from the floor and Marlene from the piano stool, causing them to shriek with laughter. "Would everyone just calm down for the love of all that is holy!? For God's sake, he's just a man!"

-

Cloud walked into his house and dropped the keys on the cluttered table. Shelke entered the front door and shook her hair from rain. "Hey Cloud." She greeted.

"Shelke."

She knelt down and clicked the leash off of Red. "He went, so don't worry."

Cloud nodded and pulled 30 gil from his wallet and handed it to the teen. "Here."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Cloud. Take care, see ya tomorrow." She kissed Red on the head and walked out. Sighing, Cloud watched as the Lion waited by the door, like always, expecting her.

Slowly, he walked to Red and patted him. "You need to snap out of it buddy."

Clenching his eyes in realization at his own words, he walked to the phone and dialed Zack's number. "Hey," He started. "It's me. I decided I'm going to go with you tomorrow... What's it called? Sev-" He got up and searched for a pen. "Seventh Heaven?... Okay, got it... See ya then."

-

Tifa wrapped the apron around her waist and walked in the kitchen to pick up the next order. Waiting for Cid to finish preparing the meal she saw Barret walk in and smiled at him. He walked up and held out an envelope to her.

Gasping, Tifa grabbed it and ripped it open. It was two tickets for a flight to Nibelheim. Her hometown.

"Barret!" She gasped, not knowing what to say, so she hugged him tightly. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"I'm gonna buy mine later, this is for you 'n Denzel. Cid 'n Valentine helped pay also. We knew how much ya been wanting to go there."

Tifa squealed and hugged him again then ran around the stove to hug Cid. Shera walked in and put her hands on her hips. "You couldn't have waited two minutes, could you?"

Barret shrugged.

Vincent walked in and Tifa ran to hug him as well. He stumbled back from surprise.

"Oh thank you all!" She smiled.

Shera threw her arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "You deserve it honey."

"Indeed." Vincent agreed, picking up two plates before walking out.

-

Cloud walked in and saw Zack with two girls at a table and walked over to them. Sitting down, Zack patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you could make it!"

Cloud smiled slightly and saw the girl named Priscilla staring at him while grinning. Her friend, Rebecca, made a joke about something and the three of them laughed. Cloud didn't see what was funny about the joke.

Tifa walked to the table and got that fluttering feeling in her chest again, but waved it off. Setting down the glasses of water, she heard the woman tsk.

"No no no no. I can't drink this. Do you have any bottled water?"

Tifa put the glass on her tray and noticed the blonde man staring at her weirdly before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Tifa scrunched her brows together, trying to recall where she had met him before. "I think so..."

Priscilla looked back and forth between the two of them before rolling her eyes. "Yes, reminiscing, blah blah, my water. It can't be Swiss water," She looked at Tifa. "Do you need to write it down? I can't have swiss or tap. With a straw... You should write it dow-"

"I'm pretty sure I got it." Tifa forced a smile and turned to walk away before Cloud grabbed her arm gently. She felt the tingles run through her body. "Yes?"

"I'll take a coffee. No straw." He winked.

Tifa blushed slightly before smiling and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

-

Cloud sat there smiling slightly, not noticing his phone ring. Priscilla turned to him and nudged him. "I think your ass is ringing." The table laughed. Cloud answered his phone.

"Rufus!" He had never been so happy to hear his voice. After excusing himself from the table he walked to a less crowded part of the Restaurant next the end of the bar and leaned on the wall.

Tifa emerged out of the kitchen and walked to the sink behind the bar, before pouring the crystal clear water out of the bottle and draining it.

Cloud's grin widened. Tifa turned on the tap water and started to fill up the bottle but turned around when she heard someone chuckle behind her. Turning back and facing the sink, Tifa swore under her breath. "Shit."

She walked back to the kitchen.

"Rufus, do me a favor, call me in five minutes, and completely disregard anything I say, alright?"

Oh goodness, Tifa thought, her head leaning against the counter. She jumped when she heard the bell ring, and went back to take the table's orders and give red head her water.

Cloud sat down again, ignoring Zack's raised eyebrow. "Sorry, one of my bosses."

The girls nodded. "So, what do you do Clod?"

"It's Cloud."

"Cloud's a builder. He builds things. You know that Lodge in Healin? Cloud's." Zack said. The girls ooed and awed.

"You own it?" Rebecca asked. Priscilla leaned closer to him and he backed away.

"No, I designed it." The women slumped back in their seats.

Tifa arrived with the coffee and water. "Alright, here you go." Priscilla took a large drink from the straw. Cloud watched in amusement as Tifa bit the inside of her cheek.

"I bet that's refreshing." He told her. Tifa looked at him with wide eyes, before she grinned and swiped her bangs out of her face.

Priscilla nodded. "You have no idea how much a difference this is."

Tifa bit her lip and passed the menu's around. "Today's Special's are: Prime Rib, Deep Fried Jumbo shrimp, and the Chicken Casserole with Broccoli, which is my favorite."

"I'll have that." Cloud said handing her the Menu. Priscilla frowned while looking at the food items.

"Everything is so fattening! Is everything you cook here drowned in grease?"

Tifa shrugged. "No, sometimes we boil things in Swiss water."

The table silenced and the girls looked at Tifa with looks that fell into the category of, 'oh my gosh, she did not just say that!' group.

Zack coughed awkwardly and Cloud looked up at Tifa. "We're gonna need another minute." She nodded and walked away.

Priscilla turned to Rebecca. "We should talk to the manager and get that smart ass fired."

"Did you hear that?" Rebecca said. Cloud's phone rang and he answered it.

"Rufus... Really? Damn... No, yeah, it's fine. If I have to work then I have to work." He flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket.

"I've got to go."

Priscilla clucked her tongue while Zack gave Cloud a look.

Getting up he walked to the door, before placing his phone on the counter to find his keys. Tifa came up to him.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked at her and could have sworn he met her before. "Yeah, just got called into work."

She nodded and saw Shera walk around the bar with take out. "Hold on," She told him.

"Shera, what's this?" She asked pointing to the box. Shera shrugged.

"Chicken Casserole for Mrs. Rullo." She said before walking over to Vincent.

Tifa picked it up and handed it to Cloud. "Here you go, Mrs. Rullo."

Cloud grinned. "Thanks." He went to reach for his wallet but Tifa stopped him.

"On the house."

She smiled before hearing the table call for her assistance. "I'd better go."

He nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He walked out the door and turned to her before she left. "Thanks again."

Tifa shook her head. "No problem."

-

-

-

-

-

_No flames please! R/R!!!! Thank you reviewers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Return to Me_

_A/N: Thank you to the few reviewers! You all are awesome! Thank you! R/R!_

-

-

-

-

-

Cloud leaned against his Fenrir and ate his chicken casserole, enjoying the taste. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper that was sent to him from the Donor Company. He ripped it open to see a smaller light yellow envelope inside.

_To whom it concerns,_

_I know it has been almost three years, but I feel I need to say thank you. Every morning, I would pray to have a heart sent to me. For months there was no hope. I know you probably have got past the person who provided me with a heart's death, or perhaps not. Just know, I am eternally grateful to you and I'm so sorry a life, important to you was taken. Know that wherever I am, and wherever you are, our hearts share a bond. I may not know you, and you me, but we are connected and you have no idea how indebted I am to you. _

_Thank you._

Cloud looked up from the letter and carefully tucked it away in his pocket, before taking another bite of his food. The breeze hit his skin softly and he smiled.

-

Shera walked around the bar and gave a box to Tifa, marked 'Lost and Found'.

Tifa grabbed it and put a set of keys in it before picking up a phone on the counter. After a second glance, she carefully put it in the box and went to take a bath and call Yuffie.

-

"_He was a nice guy, just not for me." _

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that whole thing yesterday Teef." Yuffie said leaning on her sofa, watching Reno grab the sleeping kids from under the table. He motioned her to follow him upstairs.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm just wondering now if I should start looking for a man. You know, for Denzel to have a father."_

Yuffie followed Reno up the stairs.

"Come on," He whispered to her, coming out of the kids room. "Their asleep, we can do it." He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her against the wall.

"_What did he say?" _

Yuffie laughed quietly. "He says he's sorry too. And don't look too much into the whole, 'getting married' thing Teef."

Reno started kissing her neck before stepping on a toy, having it let out a squeak.

"MOMMY!" Ami yelled from her room. Reno groaned into her neck, disappointed.

"_You're right. Thanks Yuff."_

"No problem, bye." She hung up and heard Lena start to cry.

"Go to bed!" Reno yelled before he went back to kissing Yuffie's neck. Benji came out of his room and widened his eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing!?"

"I'm putting mom to sleep. Back to bed." He told his son. Yuffie pulled away from her husband.

"I want some water." Benji whined. Ami walked out rubbing her eyes and dragging her stuffed moogle by her side.

"No. No water." Reno said.

Yuffie frowned. "Re, he can have some water."

"Then he's gonna wet the bed, and who's gonna change the sheets?"

"I do, like every other time." His wife responded.

Ami walked to her father and tugged on his pants. "I had a bad dream Daddy."

She kissed her husband and grabbed Benji's hand. "Go check on Lena, and I'll meet you in the bedroom." He smirked and threw a laughing Ami over his shoulder.

-

Cloud walked past the construction site and into Rufus' office. Elena was there eating a bagel and pointing on a map for Zack.

"Hey guys." Cloud greeted. "Did you get any information on my phone?"

"Yeah, the Restaurant called."

Cloud stopped and looked at her. "Who called?"

"The Restaurant." She repeated slowly.

He shook his hands. "Who from the restaurant?"

She shrugged and bit her bagel. "I don't know, some woman."

"Was she young or old?" He asked.

Elena tore at he bagel again before shouting, "For Gaia's sake, I don't know! I'll pick it up later!"

Cloud raised his arms hastily. "No no, I'll get it."

Walking out of the office he saw Zack raise his eyebrow at him. Cloud ignored it and went home to get ready.

-

"Alright, goodnight guys." Tifa said to the group of men and Shera. Vincent, Cid, and Barret looked up from their cards and bid their good nights.

"'Night sweetheart." Shera called out, watching the young woman walk up the stairs to go tuck Denzel in bed.

Barret got up and went to open the door when he heard it being knocked at. Opening it, he scratched his chin and spoke.

"Either you're way late, or way early. What's your excuse?"

Cloud chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I think I left my phone here the other night. Uh, my name's Cloud, by the way." Barret grinned and let him in.

"Why didn't ya say so foo'? Name's Barret. Want to have a pint and join us for a game?" He gestured to the table with the other guys.

Cloud grinned. "Nah, I have to get home."

Barret nodded. "Gotta get home to the wife, do ya?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Girlfriend?" Barret guessed again. Another shake of the head.

"Ah hell, don't tell me she gone an' left ya!"

"My wife... she died." Cloud said softly. Barret's eyes widened and he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Man, I'm sorry ta hear that. Come on, join us." He walked to the other men and introduced him. "Listen up, this here is Cloud. His wife's dead."

Cid and Vincent both said their greetings to Cloud and made room for him to play. Cloud smiled slightly and sat, before extending a hand to Shera when she walked in.

"Hey there! I'm Shera."

"Cloud."

"His wife is dead." Barret added.

Shera turned to Cloud and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Well then, welcome." She grabbed her purse and looked up. "Alright, who's walking me?"

Cid snorted. "You live a house down. If anything happens to ya, we'll hear it."

Shera pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, facing him. "You know what, I hope something does happen to me so you'll have to live with the guilt!"

"Come on Sher, I'll walk ya." Barret said, getting up. Cloud watched in amusement as Shera grabbed the pack of cigarettes from Cid's shirt and threw them in the trash a short distance.

"I'll only buy more!" He called out, before crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath.

-

Tifa traced the scar down her chest before putting her robe on to go cover the flowers outside. She put her slippers on walked downstairs.

Barret came back and sat down. The men turned their views to the slender woman as she walked to the table, not noticing Cloud, and putting her jacket around her.

"I'm going to go cover the plants, so if Denzel wakes up ju-" She stopped suddenly when she saw Cloud staring at her.

Her hands immediately flew to cover her robe tighter around her neck.

"Hey," He said quietly. The men watched in interest and gave each other a look.

"Tifa, Cloud has come to pick up his phone. He seemed to have forgotten it the other night." Vincent spoke, with a hidden whimsical tone.

"Oh, yes, of course." She went to go grab the lost and found box before Cid stopped her.

"We'll get the phone Teef, go tend to yer flowers." Tifa nodded and went to exit.

"Do you need any help?" Cloud spoke, seeing her pause. She shook her head no and forced a smile, trying not to look overly embarrassed. She exited into the garden outside.

"Should I help her?" Cloud asked the guys.

They all quickly responded with yes' so he made his way outside. He stopped when he saw the beautiful flowers everywhere. Aeris had loved flowers very much.

Tifa had only started to really love the beauty of the plants after her surgery and taken time from being a mother, waitress, and her drawings to plant them.

"Here, let me help." Cloud said, grabbing the plastic and helping her protect the delicate petals from the brisk wind. Tifa smiled timidly and muttered a thank you.

"Wow, smack dab in the middle of Midgar. This place is like... a garden." He said, before frowning at how dumb he sounded. Tifa giggled nonetheless.

During this time, something caught Cloud's eye, and he walked over to it. It was a canvas, with a beautiful painting of a breathtaking scenery. "Did you do this?"

Tifa tucked her hair behind her ear and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around her frame. "Yeah, it's nothing really though." He raised a brow at her, causing a small blush to arise in her cheeks.

"I just paint places from my dreams." She continued shyly, before tracing the outline of the mountains with her index finger.

His lips lifted slightly and he glanced back at the canvas. "I bet you can't wait to go to sleep then, hn?"

Tifa smiled while biting her lip. As they stared into each other's eyes, he felt at that moment he wanted to know more about this woman. "Would you go out with me?"

Tifa's eyes grew wide. "Yes?"

He looked at her expectantly with a hint of amusement. "Is that a question?"

"No!" She said hurriedly. "No, it's a yes. Yes."

"...Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Eight 'o clock?"

"Yes."

"... Pick you up here?"

"Yes."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "My, you're a very difficult woman."

Tifa smiled widely, causing his heart to skip a beat. She must be an amazing woman to do that if he had only just met her.

"I do have a son." She told him, hoping he wouldn't cancel now. He smiled, much to her relief.

"I love kids."

-

Tifa was in the tub, rubbing her legs while talking to Yuffie.

"So what do you think I should wear?" Tifa asked, now twirling her finger around the suds. She heard Yuffie on the other line tell her kids to calm down before speaking.

"_Wear that cute light blue blouse that you have hanging up in your closet with your black jeans."_ Tifa nodded her head. Yuffie continued however.

"_But, whatever you do, don't shave your legs!" _

Tifa's brows shot up. "What!? Why?"

"_Well, then you won't definitely let it go too far."_

Tifa laughed. "Yuffie, it a _first_ date!"

"_Yeah, well I married a first date, Teef, and you know how it is. You're out with a guy, you find him drop dead sexy, and suddenly everything he says sounds perfect. Hairy legs are your only link to reality." _

"You should needle point that to pillow." Tifa giggled, adjusting the phone between her shoulder and her ear, to wash her arms.

"_I just might!" Yuffie laughed. "It kept me a virgin until... you know, whenever." _

The girls laughed and said their goodbyes to leave Tifa to get ready.

-

-

-

-

-

**Thanks! R/R**


End file.
